walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Omid (Video Game)
Omid is an original character that first appears in Episode 3 of The Walking Dead Video Game, "Long Road Ahead", along with Christa. Pre-Apocalypse San Francisco, California Hardly anything is known about Omid's life before or as the apocalypse began apart from that he had a girlfriend, Christa. He is originally from San Francisco where he and Christa shared an apartment and he also owned a pet cat. Post-Apocalypse Episode 3: Long Road Ahead During the train ride to Savannah, the group come across a hanging petroleum tank truck on-top of a bridge blocking the train tracks. They then spot Christa and Omid arguing on the bridge above. Lee then climbs up, followed by Clementine, and asks both of them to help move the tank truck. Omid is amazed by Clementine, since he has not seen a child since the apocalypse began. Christa and Omid agree to help move the tank truck, but if anything happens, they will move on, alone. Omid and Christa then come down and Lee introduces them to Kenny, Ben and Charles. Kenny leads Omid into the train to teach him how to operate it if anything were to happen to himself. When Lee and Clementine return from the train station with the blowtorch, Omid offers to help Lee free the dangling tanker. Lee is able to cut through about half of the support keeping the tanker attached to the truck, but the truck starts to move and Omid saves Lee from being hit by it. Lee thanks him and informs him that he needs to trust Lee and let him hold onto him while he reaches out to cut through the rest of the support. Omid is reluctant at first, but eventually gives in. Omid successfully frees the dangling tanker. When the herd of walkers are seen coming towards the train, Kenny begins to drive the train forward. Lee tells Omid he has to jump onto the train, but once again, Omid is reluctant to do so. Despite what choice the character makes, whether to push him or let him decide, Omid does jump on the train. However, he lands the wrong way, bangs his shoulder against the top of the train, and topples off, injuring his leg. Christa jumps out of the train and forces him to his feet. Lee can choose whether to save Omid first or Christa first. If Lee chooses Christa, she criticizes Lee. If Omid is saved first, he also criticizes Lee. Omid is incapacitated and stays with Christa while Lee heads to the front of the train. Episode 4: Around Every Corner As the rest of the group reach a house after being followed by walkers, Omid falls down and causes his leg to burst open. His condition quickly deteriorates and he gets progressively weaker, leading to Kenny openly wishing to leave him behind, if he doesn't show any kind of improvement soon. Lee can either agree with him, or assure Omid and Christa that it isn't going to happen During an expedition inside the city, Lee meets Vernon, a former doctor at the local hospital, and convinces him to come back to the house and take a look at Omid. Vernon cleans the wound to the best of his ability, but also tells the group that Omid is not going to be alive much longer without a dose of antibiotics. Planning to raid the Crawford community for medical supplies for Omid, and supplies for the boat, Lee can let Clementine stay behind and watch over him, or take her along with the group to Crawford. After much difficulty, the group recovers the supplies, and make it back. Seemingly too late, as Omid lies unresponsive on his bed, appearing to be dead. But everyone is relived when he wakes up with a gasp. Getting the medication from Vernon, Omid quickly recovers completely from his injury. During the end of the episode, Lee can convince Omid and Christa to help him rescue Clementine who has been kidnapped. They are very easily persuaded if Lee shows them he is bitten, and he has been honest towards Christa and helpful towards Omid the whole time. Also if Lee leaves Clementine at the house and gives her the gun, he and Christa will come with you to return the favor, even if Lee doesn't show his bite. Episode 5: No Time Left It is unknown what happened to Omid and Christa, but it is assumed Clementine finds them at the end from countryside. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Omid has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game Season 1 Trivia *It could have been possible that Omid and Christa must of escape to the countryside to where they find and saw Clementine because of Lee becoming a walker, and for Lee telling Clementine to find them. **This can also be supported by the fact that Christa suggested they head to the countryside after the boat was stolen by Vernon and his group. *Omid is the first Persian in The Walking Dead Universe to be introduced and specifically named. *Christa mentions that Omid has an interest in southern history, which Lee can talk to him about and bond slightly. *Omid and Christa are from San Francisco, CA. *A grammatical error occurs if you save him at the train; the text at the top of the screen says "You saved the Omid first." This error was later fixed. *Helping him into the train first does not change the way Christa feels about you later on in the game. *When they have to jump off the bridge onto the train, there are 4 different choices of words. You have the option to select one that distinctly says, "Suit yourself. (Push Him.)" This, of course, will cause Lee to push Omid off. **Humorously, if Lee chooses silence instead, Omid will push Lee off the bridge when realizing that the horde of walkers is scarier than a jump. Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters